When You Say You Love Me Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: SD Oneshot. This oneshot could be considered AU in some regards. Sam and Daniel dance and reflect on their love with each other. Based on the song When You Say You Love Me sung by Josh Groban. Please R&R!


12/26/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "When You Say You Love Me". It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rating: T. Please R&R!!

A/N: Established Relationship.

Daniel Jackson was listening to a CD in his office while sitting in his chair. He had a CD player hooked up to his computer. He often did this late at night when only himself, Sam and the skeleton crew were at the SGC and tonight was no exception. It was a late Thursday night, 22:30 to be exact and he was relaxing. Daniel had been working all day and night for the past few days trying to decipher an artifact that SG-3 had given to him when they had come back from a recent mission. In that time, he had worked on deciphering the artifact, but he also thought about Sam, his Sam. The thought of her brought a smile to his face.

This song made him think of her and their love they shared. They had been best friends for going on ten years. They shared a strong friendship, one based on their admiration for each other in the field of science, albeit they each had different professions but the idea was just the same. This strong friendship had seen them through many hardships, Sam helped Daniel deal with the loss of his late wife twice, and Daniel had helped Sam with her breakup with Pete. These were just two of the many things they had helped each other with.

Soon these strong feelings developed into something more and it wasn't until recently that they had shared these feelings with one another. Both of them was scared that the other didn't feel the same way or wouldn't return the love. But both Sam and Daniel would be wrong.

Even though they hadn't said those three special words to each other, Daniel thought that this song said it all. With that thought in mind, he quickly got up from his chair. He took out the CD from his computer and put it in the CD case. Moving as fast as he could, he exited his office, CD case in hand and made his way over to Sam's office.

Meanwhile, Sam too had been working hard over the past few days. She had been working on something that SG-10 had also brought back with them from a recent mission, although it was different than the artifact that Daniel had received. She too was listening to music while sitting at her computer; it was jazz music that she loved. She was thinking of Daniel as well when he entered her office.

Looking up from her computer, she smiled a big smile at Daniel. She spoke up and said "Hi Daniel, what brings you here so late at night?" He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat, even after all these years of knowing each other that smile of his still got her, every time. Daniel hugged Sam and kissed her cheek. Then he said "Hello" and told her she looked beautiful. He then told her that he was here working late trying to decipher an artifact that SG-3 had brought him a few days ago. He also told this blue eyed woman that he had been listening to music and thinking about her. Sam blushed at that comment.

Daniel then went over to Sam's computer, opened the CD player, and put in the CD. He pushed play and offered his hand to Sam. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

The two lovers danced to the song as it began to play.

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe._

_  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.

_  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

[bridge:  
And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment ,I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?

The song ended and they continued on dancing not caring that another song had come on. They were focused only on each other. Blue eyes met blue and they both smiled at the other. Daniel then leaned over to Sam and whispered in her ear, "Sam, I love you. With everything that I am, I love you". Sam smiled even bigger and blushed at these words. This is what she had been waiting to hear from Daniel for forever.

She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too Daniel. You are my everything. I love you with all that I am". And with those words she kissed Daniel, slowly, but sweetly, gently but powerfully. It was a kiss of passion and promise, of love and hope and of joy. Both Sam and Daniel pulled back and smiled at each other. Then they continued to dance to the music. But it wasn't the music on the CD; it was the music that only they could hear the music of their own love.


End file.
